Rebel Saga
The Rebel Saga is a series of stories describing the adventures of the Spherus Magna Rebels. The stories that are part of the War Saga focus on the planet-wide war, what happened after a part of the war, and other things. The stories in the War Saga mainly focuses on Skovax's rebel team, though it also features many other characters that are important. The main Makuta in this storyline is named Metrados, a former Brotherhood of Makuta member, former Dark Hunter, and leader of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. Some of the other stories focus on other members, though Skovax and his team also appear and sometimes some of them help with missions. "The Shadow Being" is also an important character, as he gives the missions and leads the Spherus Magna Rebels. During the War Saga, he leads the rebels through the war against the Makuta. Some of the stories will be told from the point of veiw of certain characters. These will mostly be about their past. Stories *The War Saga **Rebel Log **Rebel Log: World at War **Darkness in the Light *Vengeance from the Grave *Rise of the Rebels *Curse of the Great Beings: Burn's Story *Trial and Error: Kanohi's Story *Shadows of the Past: Skovax's Story *Pains of Brotherhood: The Shadow Being's Story Characters *Skovax *Tejro *Perditus *Malum *Levrak *Medran *"Destroy" *"The Shadow Being" *"The Shadowed One" *Metrados *Omnidax *Lhikan (in a vision) *Draxo *Entak *Daxan *"Lazor" Timeline Formation *"The Shadow Being" forms the Spherus Magna Rebels. More Soon. Pre-War *Skovax and his team are sent on a mission to Roxtus. *On the way, they are attacked by Vorox, Skrall, Bone Hunters, and a Skopio. *Upon arriving in Roxtus, the team is briefed on their mission. *Levrak is added to Skovax's rebel team. *The team sets off for Vulcanus. *Makuta "Destroy" completes his attack plans and heads for Destrak Nui. *Upon arriving in the Fire Tribe village, Malum is told to stay outside. He does so, and ends up killing several guards while he waits. *Ackar becomes suspicious of Skovax's team and has the Vulcanus Guard track them. *After two days, Skovax's contact, Vendrak, arrives in Vulcanus. *Together, Skovax and Vendrak create a plot involving the capture of Kiina and keeping her in Vulcanus, which would raise suspicion in the Water Tribe. *After enacting the plan, they leave Vulcanus, although Medran killed various Matoran and Agori before leaving. *The group leaves with Malum for Tesara, but not before Ackar calls in the Vulcanus Guard to track them. *Skovax and his team encounter tons of enemies on their way. Most of them are defeated by a power scream used by Skovax. *On their way, the rebels encounter a dead Vulcanus Guard member. The cause of his death is unknown to them, though they think it was Shadow Makuta. *"Destroy" arrives on Destrak Nui, where he travels into the volcano. *Once inside, he presents his plan to the Shadow Makuta, then travels back to the mainland in about half the time he got there. *Skovax's team arrives in Tesara, where they are confronted by Tesara Guard soldiers and sent to their leader, Vendrak. *Ackar arrives seconds later, where he accuses the rebels of being traitors. He is tricked into being arrested by Skovax's team and Vendrak. *The team then leaves for Roxtus under orders. *Skovax's team sneaks into Roxtus' inner tunnels, but is attacked by the Skrall army upon entering a large chamber. *A mysterious force knocks out Skovax and his team, then drags them away. *Zevrok is activated. *Skovax wakes up to find a Makuta standing in front of him. *Makuta "Destroy" tells Skovax about his mutation. *Skovax escapes his bonds after Zevrok arrives. *The rest of Skovax's team is freed. *Zevrok retreats and "Destroy" dissipates. *Omnidax is "revived" by Metrados. *"Destroy" travels and arrives on Matrux Nui, unaware that he was followed by Zetiak. *Omnidax and "Destroy" talk, then fight Zetiak before returning to the mainland. *Skovax's team returns to their base. *Zetiak discovers a staff on "Destroy's" boat *The Shadow Makuta gear up for war. The War *Skovax gathers an army to fight the approaching Shadow Makuta forces under orders from "The Shadow Being" *Skovax and Medran fight Omnidax and Metrados. *The Rebels lose the battle, and are forced to dissipate while the Shadow Makuta conquer their main base. *Skovax is taken as a prisoner of war. *Skovax escapes after Omnidax arrives. *Omnidax calls in reinforcements, which Skovax easily takes down. *Skovax is knocked out by Omnidax. *After waking up over a tank of liquid, Skovax is put inside, where part of his life source is drained by Metrados. *Skovax wakes up again in the desert, where he is found by Draxo. *The pair arrives in the Sand Dweller's village. *Skovax is introduced to Daxan, who sends him and Draxo on a mission. *Skovax discovers that Draxo can use Kanohi. *After renting a boat, Skovax discovers a being called Jagagilos has infiltrated. More Soon. *The first siege of the villages begins. *The second siege of the villages begins. *The Order of Mata Nui receives Metrados' terms of surrender. *Entak is captured by the Shadow Makuta. The warrior refuses to tell Metrados anything. More Soon. *Rebellion forces head off to claim Roxtus *Tuma betrays the trust of Metrados by escaping Roxtus and avoiding death while Shadow Makuta forces were sent to assist in defeating the rebellion force. *Skovax tells part of his story to another Skrall at a tavern. *Skovax is captured by interrogators, who force him to tell parts of his story. *Zetiak, Helryx, Luye, and Krakua infiltrate a fake Shadow Makuta Brotherhood base. *A strike team is sent by the Shadow Makuta to kill Tuma for his trechery. *Entak is interrogated by Metrados again. *Ackar travels down from Bota Magna. *Helryx assigns Zetiak and Luye (indirectly) on the same mission *A discussion between Tuma and Shadow Makuta servant "Lazor" takes place. *Metrados and Omnidax fuse Entak with a Toa Firespear, though the outcome results in Entak's arm becoming the blade of the staff. More Soon. Category:Stories